Aldeline Bibeirosu
(Aldeline Bibeirosu) ' (ス ベ イ ロ ス - ア ル デ リ ン, Bibeirosu Aldeline é kunoichi iwagakure que foi recrutado para konoha ' ''' Passado Aos cinco anos de idade, orochimaru colocou um poder nela 15 dias depois, então ela com esse poder, só podia usar quando estava com muita raiva, deidara estava preocupada com ela, quando foi vista pela primeira vez vez, ele se apaixonou, depois que começou a namorar, ele disse que quando ela completar 18 anos e poderia se casar com ela. Personalidade Aldeline's character is strong, when she's in akatsuki she stays calm Aparência she is a light skinned girl, She has dark brown straight hair short, she has small dark brown pull eyes, In part I she wears a dark purple blouse, sleeveless, and short dark green pants, and bluish gray boots,and a dark blue bandana on the neck, in Part II, she is wearing an akatsuki cape Habilidades Aqui você pode escrever o básico das habilidades, como qual é o ativo mais forte, suas forças e fraquezas, estratégias estratégicas e outras Kekkei Genkai Limite de linhagem. Exclua se não estiver relacionado. Seu oc NÃO precisa ter um. Se relacionado, aqui você deve descrever a capacidade de usar ou limitar, seus efeitos sobre o personagem e quando escolher usar. Sugira que, se você planejar mais um personagem usando uma linhagem, crie um artigo separado para o Kekkei Genkai. Se seu personagem é usuário de um KG que já não existe no Universo Naruto, adicione um link para um artigo da Narutopedia ou da Wikipedia sobre limite de linhagem. Status Preencha uma das seguintes tabelas. Exclua os que você não usa. As listas são 5, 5 sendo mais alta. Para o total, alguns todos os pontos de cada categoria. (Nota: Os números do Databook NÃO são partes do anime. Pense no primeiro e no segundo Databooks na Parte I. O terceiro é o mais recente do seu oc e o único da parte ll.) Modelo das partes I e II: use para personagens que aparecem em Naruto e Shippuden. Parte I: Use para personagens que aparecem apenas em Naruto. (Pense no primeiro banco de dados como ele recém-lançado do meio ambiente e depois de muito progresso) Parte II: Use para caracteres que aparecem apenas em Shippuden. Parte I Aqui você escreve sobre o personagem durante uma série original de Naruto. Excluir ou cabeçalho se seu personagem aparecer apenas em Shippuden. parte II Aqui você escreve sobre o personagem durante uma série Shippuden. Excluir ou cabeçalho no seu personagem aparecer apenas na série original de Naruto. Jogo de perguntas sobre cultura geral Aqui você deve apontar itens como favoritos, hobbies básicos e significados de nomes. Para fazer um marcador: * <- ponto de marcador basta pressionar o pequeno ícone * ----- ao lado do sinal '''S em Aparência do texto. Referência Aqui, você deve creditar todos os artistas e criar um link para qualquer lugar onde tenhamos idéias tiradas. Você também pode adicionar links para suas contas onde estão imagens, por exemplo, uma conta do DeviantArt. Se você tiver uma captura de tela editada, credite o site de onde você tirou. Se você ou tirou o YouTube, basta creditar os criadores da animação Naruto.